Problem: How many ways are there to choose 3 cards from a standard deck of 52 cards, if all three cards must be of different suits?  (Assume that the order of the cards does not matter.)
Answer: First, we choose the suits. There are $\binom{4}{3}=4$ ways to do this. Then, we choose one of 13 cards from each of the chosen suits. There are $13^3=2197$ ways to do this. The total number of ways to choose 3 cards of different suits is therefore $4\cdot 2197=\boxed{8788}$.